Network Address Translation (NAT) is a process conventionally used in wired and wireless networks to reconfigure the source and/or destination address of IP packets as they pass through a router, switch, firewall, or other network component. NAT is often used to allow multiple hosts in a private network to access other networks (e.g., the Internet), using a single public IP address (e.g., in connection with a gateway).
There has been a dramatic increase in demand for mobile connectivity solutions utilizing various wireless components and WLANs. Such networks generally involve the use of wireless access points (APs) configured to communicate with mobile devices using one or more RF channels in accordance with various wireless standards and protocols. Such systems increasingly utilize NAT for network communications.
In the context of wireless networks, NAT may be unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, NAT can be considered an administratively-opened hole in the network, and may be exploited by a user with malicious intent. In the context of wireless communications, many different types of wireless devices operated by many different users may be able to associate with access ports within a given network, increasing the security risk.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems for implementing NAT in wireless network devices.